Como ninguna Inu&Kag
by Sweet-Akiko
Summary: Inuyasha quiso ser sensato, pero Kagome lo conquisto y lo forzó a casarse con él, con resultados desastrosos. Ahora se vuelven a encontrar, y es Inuyasha quien toma la iniciativa, pero aun tiene cuentas que saldar con Kagome...


Hello!

Como ya saben, Inuyasha y compañia pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi (sensei) y esta novela es de Roberta L.

Espero les guste y dejen reviews!

Aqui va.

Como ninguna

Roberta Leigh

Adaptación: SweetAkiko.

Capitulo 1

La terraza estaba llena de "gente bonita" cuyos previsibles chismes aburrían mucho a Kagome, decidió que ya estaba harta. Dejó a un lado su copa de vino y salió de la casa para dirigirse adonde estaba estacionado su Mercedes rojo convertible, junto a los Maseratis y Porsches que estaban frente a la mansión georgiana.

- Debí estar loca al venir aquí - masculló al poner el auto en marcha. Su cabello azabache flotó en la brisa - Si no encuentro un trabajo interesante pronto, me moriré de aburrimiento.

El problema era que no había estudiado nada útil. Desde que salió de la escuela se pasó el tiempo divirtiéndose nada más. Pobre niña rica, Pensó Kagome con tristeza. Con gusto habría cambiado su sitio con el de una mujer talentosa y creativa.  
La última vez que trabajó mucho fue para graduarse en la preparatoria, su trabajo actual no era nada difícil. Cada vez que comentaba que quería ir a la universidad, su madre siempre objetaba lo mismo.

- Estaría mucho más contenta si te tengo cerca cuando te necesito. Me ayudas tanto cuando me deprimo.

Alguien que tuviera una motivación muy fuerte para trabajar habría disfrutado eso, pero Kagome sabía lo fuertes que eran las depresiones de su madre, aunque eso no dejaba de frustrarla por llevar una existencia de tan poco provecho.  
Al estacionarse frente a la casa de sus padres en Knightsbrigde, descubrió que no tenía llave para entrar; además sus padres y el personal estaban fuera por ese día. ¡Maldición!  
Kagome recordó que había una exhibición interesante en la Galería Tate y decidió ir. Hacía más de un año que no asistía a un concierto o a un museo.  
Al formarse en la fila, Kagome no era consciente de cómo destacaba entre la muchedumbre. A pesar de medir nada más un metro cincuenta y cinco, era muy atractiva. El cabello azabache se rizaba alrededor de un rostro de rasgos delicados. Su cuerpo delgado resaltaba con un vestido rojo y blanco de Valentino que delineaba sus senos, las caderas y las torneadas piernas.  
Por fin, entró en la galería y se vio rodeada de enormes cuadros de arte Pop. Y detestaba el arte Pop. Se habría divertido más si hubiera ido al zoológico.

- Me gustaría entender lo que esto significa - comentó una mujer elegante, observando un montaje de etiquetas y botellas de refresco.  
- Es un comercial para desperdicios - replicó Kagome - Para mí, sólo es un montón de basura.  
- ¿Basura?- una voz masculina muy profunda se dejo oír. Kagome se volvió. Vio a un hombre joven de unos veinticinco años, con cabello oscuro y alborotado, una mandíbula fuerte y complexión atlética.  
- Basura - repitió Kagome.  
- ¿Por qué? - inquirió él, alzando una ceja.  
- Porque no significa nada.  
- Por el contrario, el arte Pop refleja los elementos básicos de la cultura actual.  
- A mí no me parece que esto sea arte.  
- El arte no tiene que ser bellos. La vida puede ser fea y el arte debe reflejarla, debe hacer consciente a la gente de lo que pasa a su alrededor.

Kagome lo dejó hablar. Se dio cuenta de que era un hombre inteligente, obstinado, pero que también tenía sentido de humor, por la forma en que se curvaba su boca bien definida. Estaba más impresionada por su físico, que por sus comentarios. Sin embargo, recorrieron la exposición juntos y él la hizo ver los cuadros con una nueva perspectiva.

- ¿Cómo sabes tanto de arte?  
- Pues leo y veo - explicó el extraño.  
- ¿Eres artista?  
- No, todo lo contrario - sonrió, mostrando unos dientes blancos y fuertes -. Estudio electrónica.  
- Que interesante -mintió Kagome pues no tenía idea de lo que implicaban esos estudios.  
- Voy a tomar un café - empezó alejarse.  
-Yo también -sentía curiosidad por conocerlo mejor- Podemos ver el resto de la exposición después.  
-Ya viste la mejor parte. Lo demás no tiene mucho interés.  
- ¿Ya habías venido antes a ver la exposición, entonces?  
- La Galería Tate es uno de mis lugares favoritos para visitar los domingos. Tal vez te agrade más la exposición de Gauguin. La semana próxima empieza. Hay muchos colores exóticos y es fácil de comprender, si conoces algo acerca del artista.  
-Me encantan sus mujeres tahitianas -sintió alivio al oír de un pintor conocido y trató de impresionarlo con sus conocimientos.

Sin decir nada, él bajó a la cafetería que estaba en el sótano. Cada unos tomó una bandeja y esperaron su turno en el mostrador. Kagome descubrió que tenía hambre y se sirvió un emparedado de salmón ahumado, un pastelillo de chocolate y un café. Él solo tomo un café.

- Si eso es todo lo que quieres no necesitábamos dos bandejas - le sonrió Kagome y él devolvió la sonrisa mientras la chica se acercaba a la caja.  
-Son cinco libras, por favor -anunció a cajera.

Kagome lo miró por encima de su hombro, pero el joven desconocido no hizo el menor intento por pagar. Abochornada, dejó a un lado su bandeja y abrió su bolso.  
Que mezquino por no pagar una cantidad tan pequeña, pensó con irritación y se dirigió a una mesa al otro extremo de la cafetería. La sorprendió saber que era un estudiante. A su edad, ya debería estar titulado, no seguir estudiando. Tal vez tomó un poco de tiempo para conocer mundo, como lo hicieron mucho de sus propios amigos.  
A propósito, Kagome no lo miró, aunque sabía que él se sentó a poca distancia de ella. Era un hombre muy atractivo, aunque vistiera unos jeans y un suéter muy gastados. La lana se amoldaba a sus anchos hombros y las mangas enrolladas revelaban unos fuertes y musculosos antebrazos.  
Kagome comió su emparedado y el pastelito con rapidez. Se levantó del asiento y pasó junto a él sin mirarlo. Pero su corazón se aceleró cuando él empezó a caminar a su lado.

- Espero que disfrutes Gauguin... si es que vienes - comentó él.  
- No sé si tendré tiempo - contestó la chica con voz dulce.

Al llegar a la salida del museo, él se alejó sin volverse atrás. Eso dejo a Kagome sorprendida y enojada. No estaba acostumbrada a ser ignorada...de costumbre era al revés.  
No quiso salir del museo al mismo tiempo pues no quería dar la impresión de estarlo persiguiendo. Así que caminó por las salas y por fin se detuvo frente a una escultura de Rodin, El beso. Sus ojos contemplaron las curvas y huecos de los dos cuerpos abrazados y quedó perturbada al imaginarse en los brazos del hombre al que acababa de conocer.  
Se dijo que era una tonta y fue al estacionamiento. Ese hombre no significaba nada para ella. Conocía a una docena de hombres más atractivos que se morirían por tener la oportunidad de salir con ella.

Espero sus reviews!

AioO! 


End file.
